A Tragic Christmas Eve
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: FoMT, Oneshot, JackxKaren, GrayxPopuri: A party in the city turns into a terrible tragdy. What'll happen? Thought of the idea while listening to Jeasus Take The Wheel by Carrie Underwood, but it is not a Songfic. Read and Review please! Yay you if you do


_**A Tragic Christmas Eve**_

**_Disclaimer- I do not own anything about this story, except the plot!__

* * *

_**

**_Christmas _**Eve… I despise that day now… I always think of them on that day, and I don't want to, but I do… I can't help it… I know it's her fault, but she didn't mean for it to happen… Oh, you don't know the story… I guess I should tell you that…

* * *

_**"Hey**_ Karen, let's go already, I wanna get back to Mineral Town before midnight at least!" A girl around 20 or so with pink, wavy hair called out to her friend. 

"Alright, just let me go find my husband first! JACK! Get over here, we're leaving!" Karen, a 22 year old with long brown hair and blonde bangs, yelled to a 23 year old boy with short brown hair under a backwards blue and orange hat.

"Comin' dear!" He said running over to the small black Honda. What strange names cars in the city have… We don't even _have_ cars in Mineral Town! I was already in the tiny car, in the back seat, waiting for my wife, Popuri, the one with pink hair. I was around, oh, 21 at the time. We had been at a bar in the city for Christmas Eve. Popuri got in the car, sat down beside me, and took my cap, revealing bright orange hair.

"Hey, give that back." I said, taking it from her.

"Aww, is Gray grumpy?" Popuri teased, her eyes lighting up. Whenever she teased me, her beautiful rose colored eyes would light up for some reason, but she did look adorable. I just smiled, something I never did before we were married.

"That's the… 56th time you've smiled since we've been married!" Popuri declared.

"You've actually counted? Oh, and it's 58 times, not 56." I responded.

"Whatever, what does 'UMA' mean anyways?" She asked me, grinning. I shrugged. She just kissed me quickly, and then yelled at Karen to get in the car. Jack got in the passengers seat and waited for his wife to get in. Karen got in ("Finally!" Popuri said, earning her a glare from Karen), and started driving off.

"That was _so _much fun! We have got to do that next year!" Popuri exclaimed.

"I agree, it was very fun." Karen agreed.

"Oh my gosh Karen, you're beginning to sound like Mary!"

"Hey, shut up! I'm becoming her friend, since I started visiting the library."

"Karen, you're going a little fast I think." Jack pointed out.

"I'm fine! Now shut your trap and enjoy the ride." Karen said. Karen… Had a bit of a temper that evening, after drinking about, oh, two huge bottles of wine, but that merely made her tipsy. That girl could hold her liquor like no other person in Mineral Town, let alone that bar! Karen began to speed up, and I was just about to tell her to slow down a little, when the car began spinning.

"What's happening?!" Popuri screamed.

"I think we're spinning on some ice!" Karen replied. Suddenly, I was blinded by a huge flash of light. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the wet grass by the side of the rode we were just on.

"P- P- Popuri? Jack? Karen?" I said. I looked around. Then I saw Jack's hat. No Jack, just his hat. I knew right then he didn't make it. I looked to the ground, and picked up the hat. I wondered if the others had suffered the same fate as him.

"Popuri! Karen!" I yelled out.

"Gray!" I heard a voice yell. My legs were in so much pain, I just couldn't walk. I began to drag myself towards the voice. Then, in the distance, I saw Karen. There was blood streaming from her stomach, and she was covered in smoke, but she seemed like she would be fine. We crawled to each other.

"Karen, you're alright." I said.

"Oh Gray… I'm sorry." Karen said. Then she showed me it. In her hands, was a black headband. _Popuri's _black headband. That's when I knew Popuri hadn't made it either. Tears began to grow in my eyes as I showed Karen Jack's hat. I took Popuri's headband, and Karen took Jack's hat. We just looked at the possessions in our hands. Suddenly, Karen just hugged me. I hugged her back, the tears falling from my bloodshot eyes freely now. I heard Karen sob as she embraced me.

"I'm sorry… It's my fault their gone. I should have paid attention… I'm sorry Gray!" Karen said, her words muffled by the tears in her emerald eyes.

"Don't be… It's not you're fault." I told her. I don't know how long we sat in that spot, but all I know is after a long time, Karen had fallen asleep, the tears still rolling down her pale cheeks.

* * *

_**About **_a week later, Karen and I stood in front of the gravestones at the Mineral Town Church. She wore an elegant black dress and I wore a nice black suit. We stood their alone, one thing in each of our hands. We bent down at the very same time, and placed the things in our hands in front of a gravestone. Karen put a blue and orange hat in front of one, and I put a black headband in front of another. 

"I'm sorry…" Karen whispered. I gave her a hug, and told her it was ok. She took my hand and we walked away from the gravestones.


End file.
